User talk:Dryuuu
Welcome Hi, welcome to Merlin Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lamia (creature) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MrThermomanPreacher (Talk) 14:53, November 22, 2011 stuff Feel free to join me again. :) Greetings — ochristi (t· ) 09:25, December 23, 2011 (UTC) More stuff Well pages that have lots of vandalism could be locked. However, I don't think Wikia has a report button feature, so if you spot a vandal, you'll have to tell an admin, which would be me as I am the only active one. And about "PM'ing", there is a chat feature on this wiki. If you want to help, you can revert vandalism, tell me, and of course, help the wiki grow. Thanks for your work and support. :) --MrThermomanPreacher 12:44, December 25, 2011 (UTC) I am on your side! I hate people that vandalise this wiki. In fact a few months ago someone posted a picture of female privates. Kellyane (or her friend if she's telling the truth) is not the only vandal. Gwaine-looks-like-cenred 10:16, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi I am a new person on this wiki Merlinlove I like Merlin because it has lots of Conclusions and Characters. Visit my talk page to leave a message thank you so much. Merlinlove. :) Gwen & Arthur Hmm, I'm sorry to say that I absolutely don't think Arthur and Gwen had any kind of relationship/liking for one another prior to series 2. So no, Gwen in my opinion most certainly didn't love Arthur before Merlin arrived and still didn't right up until they decided to just suddenly thrust her into this full-blown romance with him. And it was pretty much in the course of one episode that they went from nothing to (melo)dramatic I'll-die-without-you love. It's not that they hated ''one another or anything in series 1, but they simply didn't mean anything to each other. Gwen certainly didn't view the Prince of Camelot with any hope or wish of marrying him, because that would just be delusional for a maidservant. And in any case, she, probably like a lot of people, thought Arthur and Morgana would marry, as incestuous as that seems in hindsight. She also didn't like him much as a person, while he didn't care for her wellbeing beyond her association with Morgana and the knowledge that ''she ''loved Gwen. So basically for me S1 and S2 don't have any continuity in terms of Arthur/Morgana/Gwen and their relationships; the Arthur/Gwen thing sprang out very quickly and suddenly and had no real build up from the characters of S1. And in the meantime, they built a wall of onscreen separation between Arthur and Morgana to discourage that pairing when they abandoned it as a plotline. My guess is they were testing the water with Arthur/Morgana, intending to bring Gwen in later, but then struggled to properly incorporate Gwen in her own right and panicked at how dark and un-family friendly the show might become if they didn't push for a pretty violins-and-flowers romance ASAP. Sorry for the long reply... you know rambly I get on these subjects ;D - Captain Cai 14:50, December 30, 2011 (UTC) It's understandable, haha. What about the discussions between Merlin and Gwen about who Gwen would pick- Lancelot or Arthur? (Lancelot) Or, which type of guy Gwen goes for? (The Dragon's Call) Do you think those were meant to mean anything? Perhaps flicking a pebble in the water? What do you think? But I'm not sure if it's you on here who said this, but the chemistry between Arthur and Morgana is indeed powerful. I agree it is a little sunken with Arthur and Gwen, even Bradley James suggested this in an interview (please don't ask me to dig it up.. haha). Perhaps we'll see more in Series 5. Have a great new year. Dryuuu 14:53, December 30, 2011 (UTC)Dryuuu : Best to put it on my talk page so I get the notification, or I'll probably miss replies. ;) : I can't remember ''Lancelot ''very well; I haven't seen it since it aired, but I'm slowly working my way through S1 again so I'll get there eventually. But yeah, I suppose that indicates that they were putting a few traces in and paving the way to the future relationship, but at that point Gwen's response was always very much neutral or indifferent, as it should have been since they didn't know one another. That's all fine; what's not fine is that there was no in-between stage of being just friends. They barely knew one another and yet they were proclaiming true love, which in other incidents Arthur only did when he was under enchantments. That's why, I guess, the whole thing felt fake to me. Really, what was the difference between him being in love with Gwen and Sophia if it took the same length of time to happen? And I suppose I'll just never be able to forget Gwen's line when we see Morgana at the feast in S1E1 "some people are just born to be queen" - since I was pretty much ignorant about Arthurian legend back then I was completely sucked in by that idea and by Arthur/Morgana as they appeared to be the main pairing of S1 and I assumed that it would continue (how wrong could I get). : Probably was me who was raving about their chemistry; I get way too involved in these discussions, ha. Dunno, though, somehow I just believe it more when it's Arthur and Morgana, whereas with Gwen and Arthur I cringe quite a lot. And I certainly can't see A/Mor as siblings. I know I have to get used to the idea of it being all about Queen Gwen now, but somehow I doubt I'll ever be able to support the pairing. :( : What about you, though? I'm not sure what your opinion is on Arthur/Gwen as a pairing? - Captain Cai 15:41, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :: Hm, yes, I definitely agree. God, that stupid chicken... he didn't even make the blimmin' chicken. :: I don't know if he's called her beautiful, but everyone else in Camelot has if he hasn't. Seriously, though, why do all the men fall for her ''immediately? I'm not saying she's not beautiful or whatever, but it's unrealistic that everyone, ''noble and not noble, would be besotted with a random serving-girl instantly (Lancelot, Arthur, Gwaine, kind of Merlin in S1). Particularly when Morgana's there too *cough*. Gwen got those three knights, while Morgana got... Alvarr, and even then he was just playing her. :/ something's amiss. :: It's true, they brushed aside all the issues that should have been there very swiftly - Uther, class divide, other kingdoms. Surely Arthur would be a bit of a laughing stock now, anyway? All the other kings and queens would surely think him ridiculous for marrying a servant. And the people of Camelot may not like her that much either, although I guess she's "one of them". But they may see her as a servant raised up beyond her rights as opposed to a queen, and they may resent her riches and power etc. when she used to be just like them. How does Gwen know how to be a queen anyway? And will she lose that submissive servitude thing she has going on now and become all regal? Weird. :: Ah well, I guess it'll all be clear in S5. Nice chatting~ - Captain Cai 16:03, December 30, 2011 (UTC) In Lancelot Du Lac we did get a slight glimpse at what she'd be like- she keeps saying thank you and is grateful for everything. She was a bit like a servant in a queen's position, which I hope that doesn't happen too strongly or too little in S5. There are many questions. Dryuuu 00:58, December 31, 2011 (UTC)Dryuuuu Hey there Dryuuu! Chawk1993 here. I'm also from Australia and I'm looking forward to the final 3 episodes of the current season of Merlin. Don't forget to tune into Channel Ten tomorrow night for episode 11: The Hunter's Heart. '^'Hey Chawk how's it going, mate/matette? I am so impatient I resorted to watching the Series 4 episodes of Merlin online. Google "Merlin Stream", they're all there. But you're in tone with the tv, you can't watch all the episodes at once. I understand that one week gap between each episode builds up the suspense and makes it that much more enjoyable! I watched the first, second and third seasons on channel ten, and after the third season, or half-way through, that's when I became a true fan of Merlin. I only started editing this Wiki a quarter through the airing of the fourth season on the BBC (British Broadcasting Company), which I of course, not living in Britan, watched online. The quality of the online streams has seen a massive improvement, but best of all- I can watch them in my room without hearing my family talk over dinner, no ads, and no channel ten logo. I of course am cursed to be an edgy person and this sot of stuff probably doesn't bother you. I'll most certainly be getting S4 on DVD or iTunes (that's the best experience) when it comes out. Australia usually gets it late, though! :( Have a great new year! Dryuuu 10:53, December 31, 2011 (UTC)Dryuuu Hi again Dryuuu. I'm a dudette and thanks for answering my question on my blog page. Happy new year :D Hi It's good to see a fellow Australian ''Merlin fan! :) I just love watching it on TV, it's like magic, in my opinion. But 'cause of that, I hate watching it online! I hope to speak to you in the future. :) —MakeShift (talk) 23:00, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure if you like the Harry Potter Series but you have the same birthday as Harry. From merlinversesmorgana (Sorry I was not signed in but now I am.) Relationships Hey, Can I ask why you've changed the relationship section on Arthur's page to make separate articles for each? What's the reasoning for this since it is not typical practice on wikis like this and also makes the page a lot more... obtuse as large sections have been chopped and put in other places. Did you do this of your own volition or were you asked/encouraged by general consensus? Oh I've just seen your blog post. I will take this discussion there. - Captain Cai 18:39, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Well HI Dryuuu Hi Dryuuu how are u I am new Mystery-my-job u seem like a nice person, and ive seen that u don't like Kellyanne visit her page Merlinlove is sorting this out it doesn't look like she's been here for 1 week she hasent replyed so yeAH THANKS :) Mystery-my-job 12:13 7 January 2012. Mystery-my-job (UTC) What's up Mystery-my-job, I was browsing this wiki on my iPad and I was actually on your profile before, I saw you only had a couple of badges, so I was going to say hi. I don't like this iPad keyboard, though. I really don't like kellyanne being honest, every single edit she's made has been reverted by myself or another user- her edits have done nothing but threaten the standard of this Wiki. She demanded I apologise to her (what the hell?), then made two wikis which no one is going to (at least she's actually putting stuff on them so she's on this one less) and blocked me from them as "revenge" for not liking her. Hahahaha. This Wiki has seen worse vandals- someone once uploaded several adult pictures. We may see more in the future, so I hope you too can help revert the poor edits. Have a good day. Dryuuu 00:25, January 7, 2012 (UTC)Dryuuu :) Haha. Not to worry; I've reverted. Unfortunately it's a complete revert to how it was before you made any changes, so you'll have to put in the picture and anything else you were adding in again. Sorry about that! - Captain Cai 12:17, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:URGENT REQUESTS 1 2 and 3 done. I think the only way I could give users access to delete their own blog posts is to give them admin rights. Which would obviously be impossible because I can't make every last user an admin. However, about giving users more control, I'll take a look at users, their edit counts, how active they are and how long they have been active. I've been thinking about promoting more users. --MrThermomanPreacher 17:52, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Concerning Guinevere Pendragon's page Hi! Sorry for my mistake! I'll give my best to be more careful next time. Thanks for notifying me about my mistake, and being very polite about it! Have a nice day, Waterwecna :) hiya, Thanks for leaving something on my page. haha! I'll add a picture, sorry if I'm not very social, I'm kind of a security freak when it comes to giving out information and stuff. Yeah, I'm pretty new. I've only made about 26 edits, mostly on the Gwaine page, thank you for noticing! :) Emily Windsnap hello thanks for give us the image of morgaus in the spirit world givin morhana the price of a soul ......would you tell me where does can we see the deleted scene it came from ??? thanks again xdddd 19:51, January 13, 2012 (UTC) It would be helpful if you didn't post anonymous so I could know who to rely to. I found the photos under promotional photos of "The Secret Sharer" on a website you can find by Googling 'Merlin's Keep'. As for the deleted scene, it Will be released on January 23 along with the box set of episodes 7-13. Hopefully someone takes the scene from the DVD and uploads it like they did with episodes 1-6. Dryuuu 12:05, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Fellow Australian! I haven't edited for awhile (well a year) since I've been too into editing another wiki, Prince of Tennis. I'm not after badges either. I'm just rarely helping make the wiki the wiki people want it to be, detailed and truthful. I don't think Australia has the largest fanbase. Merlin has spanned over 180 worldwide but I think Australians can be found here since they are English-speaking countries whereas most other ones are internationals and require subtitles or translations. Chinkycandie 02:23, January 16, 2012 (UTC) SOPA Thanks for putting the anti-SOPA message on the main page. I didn't think of that. --MrThermomanPreacher 18:10, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Yeah it's me Awsome me 03:02, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Getting there ;) Hi there! Thank you for your message! I do have some prior experience with the HTML code and BB code but not with Wiki's. Merlin Wiki is pretty much the way for me to learn how to edit a wiki. I do have my own wiki though, which still needs tons of work, but I'm getting there! Thank you for your advice! I'm definitely trying to get some new badges, but what motivates me most is to make this place better any way I can! By the way, I absolutely LOVE your new profile picture! Hi! Thanks a lot for the tip! You definitely did make my day better! I've just been looking for a high quality version of that episode! And I'm glad that you like my wiki, I've already put quite a lot of work in that. I really like editing Wiki's. I'll work on it some more and then I'll definitely start to promote it more. And you should definitely keep your profile pic. In my opinion it features one of the best moments of Merlin. Have a nice day :) -Waterwecna Ahah hi again c: I didn't really get what you were on about in your last message but I sensed it was about MrThermo being a prick. Anyways so yeah just wanted to get back to you on that and so yeah ok then c; I'm kind of getting bored of this wiki too, the other wikis i'm on are The One Wiki To Rule The All and Final Fantasy Wiki and so yeah c; Don't really know what to say now, ahah sorry. Gbuy c; XMAFFEDX +MAFFED+ 12:39, February 5, 2012 (UTC) I don't know why, but I can't see your comment on my blog page (the one about Morgause's coin). What was it? =D Merlinfan 15:56, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about the late response, I'm at school. :( I checked your blog and you have seen it now? Usually a refresh works, or clearing your browser's stored data, or trying another browser. Thanks for informing me, anyway. Dryuuu 05:28, February 6, 2012 (UTC)Dryuuu Hi Hi Dryuuu I guess you are right I do agree with alot of the editors on the site don't get be wrong there probably some topic or issue related to the show that I don't agree with that other editors might agree with instead but I haven't found it. An I see you have notice the long conversation I had on User:Morganaforever's Blog Page User blog:Morganaforever/Morgana's reasons which was mainly about Merlin and Morgana but it was a fun coversation. Though I notice two random users just posted on the page with commets that kind a read a little weird however I noticed you posted as well and kind of notice the little sense the comments made as well. But I find it kind of fun talking about the show with editors on the site like you and User:Morganaforever its nice to see fans of a great show. From Rod12 Hi, thanks, I feel the same way! I'd stop and talk but I need to run. Thanks for coming by! Dryuuu 07:43, February 8, 2012 (UTC)Dryuuu Q&A I had rather forgotten about that, actually, but thank you for the reminder. I will be sure to check it out. - Captain Cai 10:38, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Admin I have decided I will make you an admin. I wanted to make User:Gwaine-looks-like-cenred one as well but he said a while aago that he didn't want to be one. --MrThermomanPreacher 13:31, February 11, 2012 (UTC)